Renegade
by Kenny Grey
Summary: Five years after Starfire's disappearance, Robin has gone crazy and become a ruthless crime lord/ violent vigilante called Renegade. What happens when Starfire returns on the fifth anniversary of her disappearance? Can Starfire return Robin to his right state of mind?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 5 years after Starfire disappears, Robin has gone crazy and is now a violent vigilante calling himself Renegade.

Prologue:

September 17. Today was the anniversary of her kidnapping. It had been five years but no one was more effected than Robin. She was his everything and he had taken her away from him.

Flashback

_The Titans had been called upon by Slade to take down Cinderblock who was apparently out of control. Currently, the concrete monster was attacking a building belonging to Star Labs. Some of the technology there extremely fragile and sensitive and if damaged could cause an explosion capable of taking out the whole city._

_Robin of course was suspicious of Slade from the start and he was right to be. Slade pulled out a sword and helped the Titans fight off Cinderblock. To the Titans surprise, Cinderblock went down quite easy._

_After the fight, Slade tossed a concussion detonator grenade at the Titans feet. Starfire and Robin were the only ones who reacted quick enough to avoid being stunned and knocked unconscious by the explosion._

_"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you" Robin growled, pulling out his trusty Bo staff and engaging in battle with the masked mastermind._

_"I can see you still haven't learned not to trust so easily," Slade replied, dodging two strikes from Robin's staff and a star bolt from Starfire. "You're little vacation in Tokyo has really made you soft. Neither of you can even touch me"_

_"We are not as soft as you think" Starfire replied, throwing two more star bolts at Slade who easily ducked out of the way._

_"So I've heard you two are an official couple now" said Slade slashing at them with his sword, destroying Robin's staff in the process._

_Robin remedied the situation by putting together two birdarangs to create a makeshift sword of his own. The two dueled but Slade was the expert swordsman. His work as a mercenary gave him the ultimate advantage when it came to using blades. He quickly disarmed the young Boy Wonder and kicked him in his chest. Slade stood over Robin and prepared to deliver the final blow but Starfire caught the blade with her bare hands at the last minute._

_"You will not harm my k'norfka!" Starfire yelled tossing the blade out of Slade's hands._

_"Oh, but I've found the perfect way to harm him" Slade snarled before punching Starfire in the face and sending her flying. "You see, of anything was happen to his sweet, little Starfire he'd be devastated"_

_Starfire was stunned from the blow and could barely tell where she was._

_"Leave her alone!" Robin shouted, launching himself at Slade before he could do anymore damage._

_Slade caught the acrobat in midair, twisted his ankle and tossed him to the ground. Robin kipped up and threw a punch at Slade but Slade simply caught his fist and elbowed him in the face. The merciless mercenary kneed him in the gut and uppercut him._

_"Just like ole times, eh Robin" Slade said. "I beat you down and you can't even touch me"_

_Robin caught the arrogant assassin (God, I love alliterations) off guard by spinning around and kicking him in the face. Robin threw multiple punches at light speed and finished with an uppercut of his own sending Slade staggering back._

_"That was dishonest and pragmatic… I'm impressed" Slade admitted._

_Robin attempted to follow up with another blow but Slade grabbed his arm and brought it down into his knee. There was a crack and Robin grabbed his arm and winced in pain._

_"Don't worry, your arm isn't broken, just fractured" Slade informed him._

_Robin refused to give up. He may be one armed but that wasn't going to stop him. Robin lunged at Slade who flipped him over onto his back. Robin got back to his feet and fought valiantly but was finally knocked unconscious by a hard punch from Slade._

_Slade turned his attention to Starfire. He charged at the Tamaranian who fired a volley of star bolts in an attempt to defend herself. That did little to stop Slade who sprang out of the air and punched Starfire in the face. Starfire moved her hands in front of her face in an attempt to block another blow from Slade but Slade was one step ahead and punched her in the gut._

_Starfire knew she couldn't just stand there and attempted to beat the mad man in hand to hand combat. She managed to land a few good punches but Slade was incredibly quick and agile._

_"You can't possibly win, but I admire the fight in you" Slade said._

_"I will not let you beat me!" Starfire screamed._

_"You don't have a choice" Slade remarked before finishing off Starfire with a roundhouse kick to the face._

_Robin, slowly regaining consciousness, saw Slade scoop Starfire into his arms and turn to leave. He was too weak and disoriented to do anything._

_"Starfire!" Robin yelled weakly before everything went black._

End flashback

After Starfire was kidnapped, Robin became desperate to find her. The first two years he spent all his time trying to track down Slade but he got nowhere. First, Robin tried track Starfire's communicator, even though he knew it was no use. After that he took matters into his own hands. Robin spent entire days and nights searching all of Slade's hideouts, coming up empty handed. He deprived himself of sleep and barely ate anything. He rarely ever accompanied the other Titans on other missions anymore.

The third year, Robin began acting differently. He became even more short tempered and violent when it came to dealing with criminals. Once, he disfigured a criminal's face with his birdarang. Over time, his relationship with the other Titans deteriorated and eventually he left the Titans. Kid Flash and Jinx took his place as leader.

The criminal whose face was disfigured came back for revenge and in a fit of rage, Robin killed him by beating him to death. For the first time in years, Robin felt good. Robin was still too angry to feel happiness, but the feeling he got was somewhat close to it. From there, Robin began killing criminals left and right, being careful enough to avoid being caught.

On the fourth anniversary of Starfire's disappearance, a communicator showed up on the doorstep of Titans Tower. The communicator clearly was Starfire's and the other Titans informed Robin of this. They hoped this would restore him to his right mind, instead it drove Robin off the deep end. But it also made Robin more determined than ever.

Cutting his hair and donning a new red and black costume, Robin took up the identity Renegade. Deciding that the only way to find Slade was to go undercover and join Jump City's criminal underworld. But at some point, he became a ruthless crime lord/ part time hero. He then engaged in a vicious war with Slade but this brought him no closer to finding Starfire.

Starfire had no idea how long it had been since she had last seen her friends, more importantly her k'norfka Robin. Slade kept her locked away in a cell all the time. Slade was a monster. Only a daily basis he would torture the Tameranean with scapels, syringes, saws, power drills, and blowtorches. Scars covered her beautiful body from years of abuse.

Her once bright, emerald green eyes were now dull and devoid of life. Starfire screamed how her friends would save her but by now had lost all hope. Whenever Slade would let her out of her cell, he'd make her wear a shock collar that would give her a powerful shock whenever she got too far away or when Slade felt like tormenting her.

Her powers were useless since they relied on her emotions. It had been so long since she had felt happiness. One day, Slade tormented her with the shock collar for hours on end, taking joy in her cries and whimpers. However, he ended up shorting out the shock collar. Unaware of this, Slade let her out of her cell, mocking her and telling her to run.

Starfire ran, knowing she wouldn't get far. Even if the shock collar wouldn't hurt her, there was no way she could naviagate the maze of corridors. After she realize she wasn't being shocked, Starfire wondered whether Slade was further mocking her or if this was a real chance of escape. The possibility of freedom excited her and in her excitement, Starfire blasted her way through the maze. Eventually she reached the end and seeing this as her only chance, opened the door and ran out into the sunlight.

**I've had this idea for quite some time but I just didn't know how to write it out. Please tell me what you think, is it good, is it bad? Should I be beaten, shot and burned at the stake for writing something so terrible? I'm fine with constructive criticism. Anyway, please read and R&R.**


	2. Bitter Reunion

Titans Age:

Dick Grayson/ Robin/ Renegade- 22

Koriand'r/ Starfire- 21

Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy- 20

Raven Roth- 21

Wally West/ Flash- 22

Jinx- 21

Victor Stone/ Cyborg- 24

Starfire was finally free. She prayed to X'hal this wasn't some cruel trick before taking off. At first she was shocked. This had been the first time she could fly in years. Unfortunately, those years of torment took their toll on her and she could barely stay airborne. With her injuries too serious, she was forced to land.

Starfire took the time to survey her surroundings. Based on what she saw, Starfire knew she was in Bludhaven. She could see the skyscrapers of Jump City far off in the distance. Covering her scars the best she could, Starfire walked towards the city. Having basically been starved, Starfire was skeletally thin. She walked for hours and hours until it was nightime. Slowly it became clearer and clearer that this was not the Jump City she knew.

The Jump City she knew was vibrant and full of life. This Jump City was grim and bleak. It was mucher darker in overall tone and could even be compared to Gotham. This raised the question: What on Earth had happened to Jump City?

Fearing that it would not take long for Slade to figure out she had escaped,Starfire took many different twisting and confusing routes hoping that she could evade anyone who could potentially be following her. Unfortuantely she took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a dark alley. Starfire heard a gun click and a rough, gruff voice tell her "Hand over your money".

"I apologize, but I am not in possession of any currency at this moment" Starfire told the mugger.

"How many times have I heard that excuse" The mugger said, preparing to shoot.

Starfire closed her eyes and prepared for the end. Suddenly she heard the mugger struggle with someone followed by two quick gunshots. Starfire opened her eyes to see the mugger dead with a tall figure standing over his body. Starfire screamed at the sight.

"D-Did you just kill him?" Starfire asked.

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" The figure asked her, ignoring her question.

The voice sounded so familiar and even though the man was wearing a mask Starfire could recognize his face.

"Robin?" She said.

The man staggered backwards hearing her voice. The sweet voice, the long fiery red hair, and the green eyes. It couldn't be.

"No, you're not real" Renegade stated, stepping back. "You're just another one of my hallucinations!"

"I am not a hallucination" Starfire said, trying to convince her boyfriend that it really was her.

"Go away! Go away and stop tormenting me! Renegade shouted.

"Robin, it is I, Starfire" Starfire insisted stepping towards him

"It can't be you; five years ago he took you away" Renegade said, unable to believe it.

Starfire shot a star bolt into the ground finally convincing Renegade she was real.

"St-Starfire, it really is you" a ecstatic Renegade cheered, grabbing Starfire and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Uh, Robin; you're hurting me" Starfire gasped.

"Sorry" Renegade apologized on the verge of breaking into tears. "Oh Starfire, where've you been?"

"I was being held captive by Slade in an underground bunker in Bludhaven" Starfire revealed.

Renegade was mentally kicking himself. How could he not think to look in the nearby city of Bludhaven.

"Starfire, I missed you" Robin said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I've missed you to Robin" Starfire said.

"Actually it's Renegade now" Renegade told her.

"Renegade?" Starfire said, confused.

"After you left, things kind of got out of control" Renegade told her before he noticed her scars. "What did Slade do to you?"

"Slade did many unkind things I do not wish to relive at the moment" Starfire said. "Come, we must join our friends"

"Actually, Star… I don't think that would be such a good idea" Renegade said trying to convince her to drop the subject.

"Why is that?" Starfire asked, oblivious to Renegade's clear reluctance to be around the Titans.

"Because, uh… I'm not a part of the Titans anymore" Renegade answered.

Starfire's jaw nearly fell to the ground.

"What?" Starfire said, thinking her ears had decieved her.

"The Titans and I kinda had a falling out and I left the team" Renegade said.

"That makes it even more important for us to see our friends again!" Starfire said happily grabbing a reluctant Renegade by his wrist and literally dragging to Titans Tower.

The Titans had long since dropped Teen from their name since they obviously weren't teens anymore. Luckily the team's name was the only thing that changed as the Tower access code was the same as before. Starfire gleefully opened the door screaming "Greetings friends!" Upon hearing her cheerful gleeful voice, the Titans immediately stopped what they were doing. They immediately ran into the main ops room and looked in disbelief to see Starfire standing there in the flesh.

"What kinda of cruel sick joke is this?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is no sick joke, Beast Boy, it is me" Starfire said.

Cyborg ran over and hugged her. Then he scanned her.

"It's not a hologram. And the DNA analysis matches. This really is Starfire" Cyborg declared happily.

Beast Boy and Flash ran over and both gave her a tight hug. Jinx and Raven, ran over and did the same. Everyone was in tears. Then they noticed Renegade. The Titans took up a fighting stance and prepared to attack.

"You brought him?" Flash said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?"

"Do you not recognize our former leader? It is Robin" Starfire said, stepping in front of Renegade.

"He's been tricking you Star, this guy's way too crazy to be Robin" Cyborg said, charging his sonic cannon. "He's committed multiple murders and has been running one of the most powerful gangs in Jump City in a bloody gang war with Slade not to mention the vicious type of vigilantism he practices. One of his victims was found strangled with his eyes gouged out."

"No guys, it really is me" Renegade said, taking off his mask so his former team could see his face, stunning them.

"Robin, is this true?" Starfire asked.

Renegade remained silent. Flash in the blink of an eye had handcuffed him.

"Sorry Star, but he's a wanted criminal" Flash said.

"No, you will not take Robin away!" Starfire yelled. "Not tonight. I believe we all have some catching up to do"

After a few moments of silence, the Titans agreed. The tension faded away as they all sat around the table.

"So tell me friends, what has happened during my absense?" Starfire asked.

"After you disappeared, the team almost fell apart" Raven said. "We were all affected by your kidnapping but Robin took it the hardest."

Flashback

Robin sat in the study room. He pulled out a file on Slade that was filled with everything he knew about the criminal mastermind. Needless to say, that wasn't much. Robin hadn't seen daylight in days. He just sat at his computer, looking for a lead. Anything to indicate a slip up from Slade. He had no such luck.

Robin knew Slade had multiple criminal accomplices as well as contractors who hired the assassin but they just seemed to drop off the planet. Robin prayed to God for a lucky break but got nothing.

It had been two years since Starfire had disappeared. His teammates had seemingly moved on and simply believed she was gone forever. Robin refused to believe that Starfire was dead. Slade surely would've bragged about it, mocking him about his failure to find him.

In desperation, he contacted Bruce who he hadn't spoken to in three years. Surely, the World's Greatest Detective could find Starfire. But it appeared that Slade had even outsmarted Batman. Robin didn't know how much more he could take this before he went insane.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away" Robin said, barely audible enough to be heard.

"Robin, you've been in there for three days" Raven said. "You're not going to find anything. It's been two years. Face it Robin, she's gone"

"No!" Robin snapped. "She's out there somewhere! She can't be gone"

"I know you miss her but killing yourself isn't going to bring her back!" Raveb said.

"You don't know what it's like! If it was Gar who was missing, you'd be doing everything in your power trying to find him!" Robin barked. "No one misses her more than I do"

"You're a dick Dick Grayson!" Raven shot back. "You act like you're the only one who misses her. Beast Boy's absolutely devastated. Have you noticed how he doesn't even crack jokes anymore? And Cyborg's not doing much better. Starfire was like a sister to me. Starfire wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Don't talk about her like she's dead; she's still alive. I just know it" Robin said.

Raven gave up trying and left the Boy Wonder to his obsessive search. Immediately after she left, Robin broke down in tears.

End Flashback

"How long has it been since I was kidnapped?" Starfire asked.

"Believe it or not, today marks the five year anniversary of your abduction" Jinx informed her.

"And what've you all been up to since then?" Starfire asked.

"Well since you've been gone, BB and Raven have started going out" Cyborg told her.

"That is glorious!" Starfire proclaimed.

"And Jinx and I decided to take our relationship one step further" Flash announced.

"You don't mean?" Asked Renegade, who had been silent the entire duration of the conversation.

"That's right, Jinx and I are getting married" Flash confirmed.

"Congratulations, When is the wedding?" Starfire asked.

"In just four weeks" Jinx said.

"Cyborg, have you found yourself someone you wish to be in a relationship with?" Starfire asked.

"Kinda sorta; her name is Sarah Simms but we're more close friends than boyfriend and girlfriend" Cyborg said.

"It's great to have you back, Star" Beast Boy said. "You to Robin"

"Since everybody's here, Cyborg and I have an announcement" Flash said.

"In two months, Wally and I will be leaving the Titans and joining the Justice League" Cyborg announced.

The entire room gasped in shock.

"You're kidding, but why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well Uncle Barry's retiring from being Flash so he can watch his kids grow up" Flash said.

"And the Justice League are in need of someone with technological expertise to help maintain the Watchtower" Cyborg said.

"Dude, I just reunited with two friends only to find out three others are leaving" Beast Boy cried.

"Don't take it personal man, it's just that things change" Cyborg stated.

"But if you, Jinx, and Flash are leaving then that means the Titans are over" Beast Boy argued.

"Maybe Starfire and Robin can rejoin the team" Flash suggested.

"Robin? Are you kidding?!" Beast Boy responded. "This isn't the same Robin we knew when we were teenagers, this Robin's criminally insane!"

"Besides, I've got my own war to fight as Renegade" Renegade said.

"Actually, when we were asked to join the Justice League, Batman commented how this would affect the team. To take our place, a new group of teenage superheroes are joining the Titans" Flash informed him. "Red Robin, Superboy, and Impulse are officially members of the Teen Titans with you and Raven as leader."

"It just won't be the same" Beast Boy said, before sulking off to his room.

Raven followed after him to comfort him. Flash and Cyborg decided that Beast Boy needed some time to himself and not wanting to upset the young hero further left. Renegade also departed via glider, carrying Starfire in his arms since she was too weak to fly.

Starfire had escaped captivity but she didn't know if it was worth it. Her best friend/ boyfriend had clearly lost his mind and was now a murdering psychopath according to her friends. And to make things even worse the Titans were unofficially breaking up. Starfire wasn't going to give up on her friends. She was going to try to make things right and she would start by helping Robin regain his sanity.

**So Starfire's escaped, has seen this hideous new world, and is now trying to nurse Robin/ Renegade back to sanity. Will she succeed? Only time will tell. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Your feedback really means a lot to me.**


	3. Baby Steps

Renegade brought Starfire to a small house on the outskirts of Jump City.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said ad he opened the door for Starfire.

The house was a filthy mess and it took all of Starfire's strength to keep her from gagging at the smell. Starfire spotted a cockroach scuttling across the floor and screamed.

"I know it isn't much but you once you get past the ANNOYING COCKROACHES AND RODENTS" Renegade shouted as he aggressively stomped on the bug. "It becomes quite a comfortable place"

Starfire, looking for any other creatures stepped cautiously inside.

"Well don't be shy, come on in" Renegade said pulling Starfire inside. He grabbed a first aid kit and directed Starfire to the couch. "First things first, let's take care of those injuries"

"Robin, that is not necesarry, do not worry about me, I am fine" Starfire insisted.

"You're covered from head to toe in scars" Renegade reminded her as he tended to her wounds. Afterwards he began looking through the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"You look like you haven't eaten in years" Renegade said as he rummaged through the fridge.

He found a carton a milk; he took one sniff and grimaced before tossing it away. He saw some rotten meat and tossed that in the trash as well. Then he noticed a bowl of blue slime. That triggered memories of when he was a Titan as Robin and Starfire blasted the some blue slime that was stuck to the fridge, covering him, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in the icky goo. Finally he found something perfect.

"Here you go" Renegade said, giving Starfire a bottle of mustard, knowing how much the alien princess loved the codiment.

Starfire grabbed the mustard and began gulping it down. She stopped when she noticed how sloppy she was being.

"I apologize for my rudeness" Starfire apologized.

"No trouble, eat all you want" Renegade told her.

Suddenly a man with a black beanie, brown leather jacket and blue jeans came running through the door.

"Boss, we've got some big news" The man said.

"Damnit Ernie! You just come running in here unannounced! Can't you see I've got company?!" Renegade yelled at the man.

"Sorry boss," Ernie said before addressing Starfire. "Good evening to you, Miss"

Starfire nodded.

"Anyway, this is important! Slade is calling for a meeting to discuss a truce" Ernie informed him.

"You come running in here without making sure you weren't followed and then you just said that aloud?! Gosh Damnit, Ernie what the f*ck is wrong with you?! Now I've got to go over the rules with you and punish you and you know how much I hate that! Get the lube, the pixie sticks, and the blowtorch! No, fuck it, we don't have time for that! Just get some TNT and blow the place sky high" Renegade shouted.

"But boss" stammered Ernie, who tried to talk some sense into his boss.

Renegade got angry and tossed the bowl of blue slime at Ernie, who ducked at just the right time.

"That's a fucking order!" Renegade ordered.

"Yes sir" Ernie said as he exited, having nearly wet his pants.

Starfire had never seen Robin this angry, not even when he was under the effects of the "Slade dust" nor had she ever heard him use such expletives, although she had no idea what they meant. She wanted to ask what they meant right now, but was too afraid.

When Renegade and his gang first began their war with Slade, Renegade was the clear underdog. Indeed in the beginning they suffered several defeats. Eventually Renegade stopped using logic and was completely random. Ironically, this is what helped him gain an advantage.

For example, once he raided a property belonging to Slade that housed several items important for Slade's use of robotic warfare. Rather than destroy it outright, Renegade reprogrammed Slade's robots to act like clowns. This forced Slade to use more men than machine. When Slade tried to return the favor, Renegade blew up his own factory to deny Slade the pleasure of doing it. Oftentimes Renegade would do things so bizarre, Slade's army would have no way to respond. Afterall, random insanity beats machine driven logic all the time. Renegade learned that from his early years fighting the Joker alongside Batman.

This was why he ordered the warehouse destroyed. He didn't care what it's purpose was he just knew Slade was using it so it had to go.

"Sorry about that Star, you know these incompetent moron," Renegade apologized. "You give them a simple order and they have to ask twenty freakin questions before they do it"

"Calm down Robin before you hurt yourself" Starfire advised him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me" Renegade said. "I should be worried about you"

"There is no need to worry, really" Starfire insisted. "It's okay"

"No, it's not okay" Renegade said. "I left you in the hands of a madman for five years. He could've killed you… or worse"

"But he did not kill me, I'm with you now and I know I'm safe" Starfire said.

"You're not safe with me, I'm just as big of a monster-" Renegade said before being interrupted mid sentence with a kiss from Starfire.

The two shared a long passionate kiss as their way of making up for old times. Afterwards, Richard changed into a red leather jacket, dark black jeans and dark sunglasses.

"Let's get out of this dump, spend some real time together" Richard suggested escorting Starfire out the door.

The duo decided to take a simple walk through the park. Everything was going smoothly until a man rudely brushed past them.

"Hey buddy, tell that anorexic bitch of yours to watch where she's going" the man huffed.

Dick didn't give the guy a chance to apologize and instead slammed the man's head into a tree.

"She is not a bitch! She is a beautiful woman and if you wanna keep the ability to breathe without an iron lung you'll show her some respect!" Dick said to the unconscious man.

"Richard!" Starfire scolded, pulling him off to the side before he could further hurt the young man. "You have got to learn how to control yourself"

"Sorry, Sorry; as you can or can not tell I'm a little nervous" Richard apologized.

"You can not just go around attacking people" Starfire said, walking off with Renegade right behind her. "Just let it go and quit overreacying"

"Maybe she's right " Richard thought. "Maybe I am just being too paranoid and overreacting"

Knocking out the young man triggered a memory of perhaps what was the start of his fall from grace.

Flashback

_Year three since Starfire's disappearance and Robin wasn't doing any better. In fact, it could be said that he was doing worse. Robin was currently taking therapy sessions to help him cope with the loss of the love of his life. He had tried to move on. Tried to rekindle his relationship with Barbara, but with him in Jump City and her in Gotham it was bound to fail. _

_Batman checked up on him every now and again to make sure he was doing alright. Dick would lie, put on a weak smile and say that he was fine. On the inside however he was anything but. Dick suffered many sleepless nights and on the nights when he did get some sleep, he was plagued by vicious nightmares. _

_During this time, he'd often suffer from vivid hallucinations and several nervous breakdowns. He was more prone to impulsive outbursts and anger problems. Aware that he was not mentally well, Robin deemed himself unfit to be leader and decided to give the role of leader to Cyborg. To help himself, he took medication and anti depressants. This seemed to help most of the time, but Robin still wasn't at his best. _

_Robin was sitting in his room, staring intently at a picture of him & Starfire. He was silently cursing at himself for his inability to move on. Then the siren went off._

_"Robin, come on let's go" Cyborg yelled to the Boy Wonder. _

_"I'm coming, just give me a minute" Robin said quietly as he put down the picture and prepared for battle. _

_Robim hopped on the R-Cycle and followed his team into battle. _

_"It's probably just a minor disturbance" Robin thought, acknowedging how many times the Titans had been called to take care of almost petty crimes. _

_The Titans arrived at the scene quickly. The criminal was a man wearing a green jacket and black slacks. He was in the process of attacking civilians and police when the Titans interrupted. _

_"Ah, the Titans; I've heard many stories about you." The man said, speaking with an English acceng and bowing. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Chester, better fighter than Lady Shiva"_

_"Well let's see you take on all of us at once; Titans, go!" Cyborg ordered. _

_Cyborg started by shooting his sonic cannon at Chester, who moved out of their way with the greatest of ease. Raven attempted to subdue the martial artist with dark energy but failed. Beast Boy tried to take him down as a tiger but Chester quickly sidestepped him, elbowed him in the chest and flipped him over onto his back. Robin fought him with his bo staff, which was quickly broken, and received a hard blow to the face for his troubles. _

_"I give you an A for effort, but not one of you managed to land a blow" Chester gloated. "Now it's my turn"_

_With astounding speed, Chester leaped over behind a confused Beast Boy and Raven and bumped their heads together, knocking them out. He then grabbed Cyborg by his arm, swung him around several times in the air and let him go, hurling him into a pile of boxes. Robin threw some punches but was kneed in the gut and then the face. _

_"Tsk, tsk; you are hardly a worthy opponent" Chester remarked. "Perhaps all those stories I heard about you were just that, stories. Stories told to amuse children and give grown men fake ambitions and make the ladies swoon"_

_Chester then smirked. _

_"But what's this? I was told of five heroes that defended this city. Of an orange skinned red haired maiden warrior with astounding strength and the abilty to shoot what was dubbed "star bolts" Chester mocked. "That is, until she was kidnapped by some madman mercenary driving her poor bird brained boyfriend insane"_

_"Don't you ever talk about Starfire" Robin growled, growing enraged. _

_"What's the matter, lad? Upset that you failed to save your one true love" Chester laughed, continuing to taunt Robin. "Shame she couldn't be here so I could beat her to"_

_Robin snapped and threw a birdarang at Chester. The attack was so unexpected and quick that Chester didn't have time to react. The birdarang landed square in the center of his face. _

_"Ah, me face" Chester screamed in pain, dropping to the ground clutching his face in pain. _

_The police soon after arrested Chester as Robin was reprimanded by the rest of his friends for allowing a criminal to get under his skin and cause him to make such a rash decision. Robin replied saying he didn't care and brushed off their comments. Robin stormed off and headed back to the tower on his R-Cycle, leaving his comrades behind. _

_That should've been a red flag, warning of things to come_.

End Flashback

"Robin! Robin!" Starfire said, snapping her fingers in his face, snapping Richard of his trance.

"Who? What?" Richard asked before remembering what was going on. "Oh, sorry Star, I was having a random flashback"

Richard noticed Starfire was shivering and handed her his jacket.

"Come on, let us get out of here, it is getting cold" Starfire said.

"I have the perfect place for us to go" Richard said.

Richard brought Starfire to The Elite hotel. It was home to some of Jump City's wealthiest. Richard had secretly purchased a extravagent playboy penthouse room at the hotel under his Renegade alias. The two quickly hurried up to Richard's large room. The two sat on the bed and began talking.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for my actions tonight" Richard apologized.

"All is forgiven," Starfire forgave him. "I know you only did what you did because you care for me and you are excited and nervous to see me again"

"Star, there's just so much catching up we have to do" Richard told Starfire. "I mean, I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you"

Richard was cut off by Starfire planting her lips on his. Richard was stunned at first but eventually the two engaged in a long passionate kiss that they hadn't shared in five years.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off" Starfire suggested.

The two talked for hours and hours, reflecting on their relationship and great moments from their past. It appeared things were about to get a little dirty.

"Oh, dude, they're totally going to do it" they heard Wally yell, interrupting their moment.

The two jumped and turned to see the smiling speedster standing at the door, holding a cell phone.

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Alright, here's the deal; the other Titans were worried and wanted to see if you'd act any differently so they sent me to follow you" Wally confessed. "I'll admit, I got lost trying to follow you back to your place but I caught back up to you guys in the park. When you decked that jerk who called Starfire a bitch, I nearly laughed out loud. After you two had a small chat I followed you back here"

"OK, but what I wanted to know is how you got in here" Dick said. "The door is locked"

"I can vibrate my molecules to allow me to go through solid objects, remember?" Wally reminded him.

"Oh yeah, now get out of here and quit cock blocking me" Richard said.

"What is this blocking of the cock?" Starfire asked, making Wally smirk. "And what does Wally following us have to do with chickens?"

"See what you did; I hope you're happy" Dick muttered to Flash.

"Oh, I am" Wally smiled before speeding off leaving Dick to have an awkward conversation with Starfire about cock blocking.

It was just like old times. Tired, the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**Richard and Kori having their special moment interrupted ending with our favorite Boy Wonder having to explain things to our favorite Tameranean. Seems like a case of Deja vu. As you can see, Richard's slowly starting to calm down but he's still far from normal. Stay tuned as their are more romantic moments to come. In the next chapter, we'll see the other Titans thoughts about Starfire's return. **


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy POV

I just don't know what to say. It's like I've been trapped in a nightmare for years and I've finally woke up. Starfire's back. My sister. She was the only one who ever laughs at my jokes even though admittedly they weren't She was the heart of the team. She kept us together even when we were at each other's throats.

People always said we were very similar. Nice and lighthearted, but if you threatened or hurt our friends we'd give you the beating of a lifetime. Just ask Adonis, Blackfire, The Brotherhood of Evil, the HIVE Five, Warp, even… him.

I remember the time I filled a balloon with motor oil with the intent of pranking Cyborg, but ended up drenching Starfire instead. She refused to speak me for the rest of the day until I apologized. Good times.

Everything changed when that monster took her away from us. For so long, we thought she was dead. Except for Robin. He never gave up searching, never gave up hope. But at the cost of his sanity.

Slade had no idea how much he hurt us when he kidnapped Starfire. Or maybe he did. Maybe it was all part of some master plan. After all, he was the master manipulator. But still, I don't think even he could predict the outcome of his actions.

Slade almost tore the team apart. Robin never came out of his room, Raven was more stoical than usual, Cyborg spent his time trying not to think about Star by working on the T Car. I wasn't doing any better. All I did was stay in my room and play video games. We barely interracted with each other, hardly ever shared laughs, and we weren't even on the same page whenever we took down criminals.

Although, some good came out of the situation. Raven and I grew a lot closer. And over time, we began to realize our feelings for each other. We went out on our first date and it was the first time we felt anything close to joy in years. It must've been tearing Robin up on the inside to see us doing things he used to do with Star.

But just when things were looking up, it all came crashing down. Robin was hardly ever on the same page with the rest of the team. We'd argue with him almost all the time. Finally he snapped and quit the team. I remember crying the whole night. I had lost two more family members. First, my parents to a boating accident, then the Doom Patrol, then Terra, then Starfire, and then Robin. It was just too much to take. In addition to that, I find out I'm about to lose Cyborg, Flash, and Jinx. But that's not what matters right now.

What matters is that this hellish nightmare is over. Starfire's alive although she's not so well. When Starfire came back, I almost couldn't bare looking at her. In contrast to the normal, happy, excited, naive Tameranean princess I'd come to grow and love, Starfire looked bleak and sad. She looked as if her spirit was broken and she was ready to give up.

I'll be there to support her every step of the way as she recovers.

Raven POV

I'm usually not allowed to show my emotions, but I just couldn't help feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness when I found out Starfire was alive. I cried tears of joy. You'd cry to if you found out one of your best friends in the world wasn't dead in ditch skinned alive or victim to some other gruesome fate. Although then again, five years in captivity with Slade is almost a fate worse than death.

Starfire and I were always close and we have shared a mental bond ever since we temporarily switched bodies. She was the teammate I trusted the most out of everybody. I tried establishing a telekinetic connection with her immediately after her abduction, but failed. This is what led to me assuming she was dead. Still, what did Slade do to her.

Whatever he did, Starfire didn't deserve it. Starfire was the sweetest, most innocent person I knew. It pains me to see her hurt. If it wasn't for her Tameranean durability she wouldn't be here. I tried to help heal her wounds. Most of them were far too severe. Any normal human would've died a long time ago.

I'm worried about Starfire. I'm trying to read her emotions, but she keeps blocking me out. I'm also worried about Dick. He's mentally and emotionally unstable. I don't know if Starfire's return will bring him back or make him more determined to take down Slade. I know he was taught by Batman to fight for justice, not for revenge, but this is probably the last straw for Dick. Furthermore, he's killed more than once, what's to stop him from ripping Slade in half.

Although, if he did kill Slade, I couldn't blame him. I've got to hand it to him, he never gave up hope, never stopped looking. He exhausted himself physically and mentally but I know in his eyes it was worth it. Finally reunited with the one he loves most. I know if it was me, Gar would probably unleash the Beast and go to the farthest end of the Earth to make sure I was safe.

My prayers are with both Kori and Richard. They've both been through so much and they're going to need each other now more than ever.

Cyborg POV

What can I say about Starfire that hasn't been said. She's one of the kindest, sweetest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She may be naïve but don't mistake her for stupid.

Only a vicious, cruel, sadastic maniac could hurt her without a second thought. Words can't begin to describe her. Even though our team was far from normal since it consisted of The Dark Knight's prodigal son, An alien princess, a green skinned changeling, the daughter of a demon, and mankind's bio punked future, I was always the one who stood out the most. Starfire was probably the only person to look past me being half robot.

For instance, when I infiltrated the HIVE in disguise under the alias Stone. It was the first time I felt like a normal human being. Starfire, however told me that I had always been normal to her.

I know it might sound weird but when she was gone, I actually missed some of her custom Tameran cooking. Following up on what Beast Boy said, Starfire's abduction didn't just affect Robin, it affected all of us. Every Titan and even a few villains. Believe it or not, all of Jump City was affected by her disappearance.

On the first anniversary of her disappearance, a lot of people put green lights in their windows as a tribute to Star. Kids often asked us "Where's Starfire?" "What happened to the red haired lady?", etc.

I think I can speak for every Titan when I say it's great to have her back. We all loved her more than you can imagine. She lit up world. Lifted our spirits. Supported us when we were going through hard times. It's only right that we support her in her time of need.

Jinx POV

Wally was the one who convinced me to switch sides, but Starfire was the first Titan to accept me. The other Titans were weary of me at first, but Starfire accepted me with open arms. She and Wally were the main ones who convinced the other Titans to give me a chance. She always was the most trusting member of the team.

You could tell upon first meeting the cheery, upbeat girl that she was the more compassionate member of the team. When I was a villain, I fought against her multiple times. I almost always took advantage of her caring and almost overly empathetic nature.

I may not have known her for years like the rest of the Titans, but I still loved her like a sister. Starfire could just light up the room. She was pleasent to be around. Robin wasn't the only one who searched tirelessly for her. Flash and I used late nights to scour Jump City in an effort to find her. We didn't go insane, but then again no one cared about Starfire more than Robin.

Starfire's the strongest person I know. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. There's nothing that can stop her.

Flash POV

You've heard the same things from us. How kind Starfire is. How she's the heart of the team. The impact she had on the Titans. I know we may sound like a broken record by now, but it's the truth. When she disappeared it left a gaping hole in the team that couldn't be fixed.

Take Titans East for example. Robin and Starfire had been a good power couple and knew how to lead a team without being an emotionless, apathetic robot. They were the perfect example of how to combine different leading styles. When Starfire disappeared, one part of the formula was gone.

Bumblebee was already an efficient leader but she wasn't good enough. She was slightly bossy didn't know how to discipline her team without having to keep up a jerk facade. Starfire was the one who was slowly teaching her how to lead and still be kind and considerate.

And Roy. He had always had a secret crush on Star. But since me, him, and Richard have been friends since childhood, he kept it a secret and respected Richard and Star's relationship. It torn him up almost as much as it did Robin when she left.

Mas y Menos. It's so obvious they had a crush on Starfire since day one and this sometimes even got in the way of their brotherly relationship. Since they were only about 11-12 years old when Star was taken, they didn't know how to cope with it. They did get better though.

You see how her kidnapping single handily turned one of the wisest, strongest heroes and arguably the greatest leader in the world into an insane, homicidal madman. I've known Dick since we were kids. He was always the headstrong leader type.

I know he had been struggling with some personal demons after Slade took Starfire. Rather than fighting them however he tried to run. And I guess one day his legs got tired and he just couldn't run anymore.

The return of Starfire and Robin fills that huge gaping hole in our hearts that most Titans had been living with for the past five years.

**I apologize if I got a little repetitive in this chapter. I kind of ran out of things to write.**

**Disclaimer: I have just bought ownership of the Teen Titans.**

**Brian: Uh, Kenny. The check bounced. They said the deal's off. **

**What? What do you mean the check bounced?! Oh well, guess I still don't own the Teen Titans. **


	5. Rampage

Starfire was spending the day with the Titans to help Jinx and Kid Flash get ready their wedding. Meanwhile Renegade was meeting with a very important ally of his. Richard waited in the back alley. As he muttered about his friend's tendency to meet in the most cliched places, Red X appeared out of thin air. He tapped Richard on the shoulder, startling him.

"You know I hate when you do that!" Richard yelled.

"Sorry, Grayson; I couldn't resist" X replied.

"Well cut it Jason!" Richard said.

Red X appeared stunned and asked " How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you just told me, you idiot!" Renegade laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out" said X "So I hear cutie's back in town"

"How'd you find out, she's only been back for two days" Renegade asked.

"News travels fast in this city" X told him. "You know that"

"Yeah yeah, whatever; what've you got for me?" Renegade demanded.

"Slade's just now realizing Starfire's escaped, he's got his men searching the city for her, knowing she's probably still too weak to fight back" Red X informed him.

"Has he made the connection between me and Robin?" Richard asked.

"Slade still appears to be oblivious but has taken note of how quickly you arrived after Robin's 'disappearance'" X said.

"Good, now you're not telling him anything about me; are you?" Renegade asked.

"No, but you're slipping up. According to The Elite's hotel record, Richard Grayson checked into a hotel room registered to a person named Renegade" said Red X. "You're lucky the press didn't hear about Bruce Wayne's prodigal son reappearing in Jump City after a two year disappearance. But still you've made it easier for Slade to connect the dots. By the way, does dad know you're doing this?"

"Let me cut to the chase: How much would it cost to get you to get rid of those hotel records?" Renegade asked.

"At least 40 Gs" X said.

"It's done" Renegade said. "By the way, you're not working with Slade are you?"

"You know the deal, I work for however's paying me the most" X replied. "But no, I'm not working for Slade."

Renegade seemed suspicious but allowed Red X to go on his way.

"That Jason, always was a kidder" Renegade chuckled to himself.

Just then, Renegade received a call.

"Boss, we've got a problem" Ernie said.

"What's the problem?" Renegade asked.

"It's the Falcones, Slade's figured out they're supplying our arms and now he's offering them a steady supply of drugs in exchange for supplying him weapons. The Falcones of course agreed." Ernie informed him.

Renegade cursed like a sailor for several minutes before calming down.

"Where does Slade keep his drugs?" He asked.

"At a factory on the outskirts of Bludhaven" Ernie said timidly.

"I think it's time I expand our empire" Renegade said.

Renegade hopped on his R-Cycle and sped off to Slade's factory. There was an electrified fence with razor wire at the top surrounding the factory. Renegade simply climbed one of the trees outside the fence and dropped down on the other side. Outside the factory were two guards and on the room were two snipers. Renegade sneaked onto the roof and choked out the first sniper. He walked over to the other side of the roof and whacked his friend on the back of the head with a birdarang, knocking him out.

"Nighty Nighty" Renegade said. "Now to take out the two guards down there"

Then he noticed two rocks.

"Well that's convenient" Renegade thought to himself as he picked up one of the rocks.

Renegade dropped the rock on the first guard, knocking him out cold if not killing him. Fortunately for Renegade, the guard's partner was taking a piss 20 feet away. Renegade picked up the other rock and threw it at the other guard. The rock hit the second guard on the back of the head, dropping him. Renegade then began laughing long and hard. Why? Because Croc's idea worked.

"Wait till I tell the guys about this. "So I was breaking into this factory and there were these two guards. So there I was, on the roof trying to figure out how to knock these guys out so I could get in. Then it hit me; so I threw a rock at 'em" Renegade laughed, but making sure the gangsters inside couldn't hear him.

He picked up one of the sniper's rifle and entered the factory through a hatch on the roof. He saw a gangster coming his way so he hid. When the gangster walked past him, Renegade clocked him in the head with the butt of the sniper rifle.

"Hey, Tony's not responding" said One gangster to his cohort. "Think we should go check on him"

"Eh, he's probably just taking a piss or a smoke; don't worry about it" his friend told him.

"Yeah but Troy, Clark, and Sean aren't responding either, I'm a little worried" The gangster said.

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me; they're fine" The second gangster insisted.

"Either way, I'm going to go outside and check up on 'em" The Gangster said. A few minutes later he called out "Holy shit! They're dead"

"What?!" His companion asked. "Alright boys, put this factory on lockdown. Nobody's leaving until we get to the bottom of this"

"Hey, who's that up there?" One goon asked, noticing and pointing at Renegade up in the rafters.

Renegade pulled out the sniper rifle and shot the goon in the head.

"You're going to pay for trying to ruin my deal with the Falcones!" Renegade yelled out, picking off three more goons.

"Christ, it's Renegade!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious for your amazing observation skills, I wouldn't have figured that out without your incredible detective skills! Just shut up and kill him!" The leader said, his sarcastic quips leaving him vulnerable to a shot from Renegade.

The goons loaded their SMGs and opened fire. Renegade took cover behind some crates. The bullets quickly tore his cover to splinters, forcing Renegade to run and gun. Fortunately for him, the goons were terrible shots while Renegade was an expert marksman thanks to Bruce's training. The goons dropped one by one until Renegade's rifle ran out of ammo. But by that time, over 27 men lay dead.

Tossing the weapon aside, Renegade jumped down and made one of the gangsters a human shield and took his SMG. He continued gunning down the gangsters despite being vastly outnumbered.

"Come on! There's 70 of you and only one of me!" Renegade taunted.

The massacre continued with Renegade slaughtering the gangsters with ease. This was *after* he ran out of ammo for the SMG. Renegade had switched to a hid and wait tactic. Eventually there was only one man left. He was clearly nervous and had a shotgun. Renegade walked up to the man, who was shaking in his boots.

"Now, here's what you can do; you can put the gun down, run away like a bitch and live… Or you can be an idiot" Renegade offered. "Think long and hard about this because if you shoot then I'm going to be forced to cave yo' tiny skull in"

The gangster chose to pull the trigger. Luckily for Renegade, his armor protected him from being killed.

"You know, I like you; you've got guts" Renegade said pulling the shotgun away from the young man and pulling the man aside. "What do you say we have a little talk". The man didn't notice Renegade pull out a concealed blade.

A few minutes later, Renegade was covered in blood and guts. The guy's eviscerated corpse lay over in the corner.

"I did the world a favor by removing this idiot from the gene pool. I gave him an easy choice and he picks die. Maybe the guy had a deathwish and was suicidal or something" Renegade muttered to himself before taking a look at the drugs.

He found crates full of cocaine, meth, and heroin. Renegade loaded the drugs into a large truck and set the factory on fire before driving off. He then called Ernie.

"Hello, Ernie; tell the Falcones we stole Slade's drugs and that we'll hand em over free of charge and continue to do so if they keep supplying us with weapons" Renegade ordered.

"Boss, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ernie asked.

"Ernie how many times do I have to remind you, I give the orders here" Renegade reminded him.

"Alright boss, I'll do it, I'll do it" Ernie agreed.

"Good, I'll talk to you later" Renegade said.

Meanwhile

Starfire was helping Jinx pick out a dress for the wedding. Jinx first came out in the traditional white dress. Starfire told her it looked wonderful on her but thought it didn't bring it her full beauty. Next, Jinx came out in a pink dress which Starfire liked because it matched her hair and the color of her hexes.

Jinx thought about it for a while but decided against it because she thought it made her look to girly. Jinx tried on a black dress, one that neither of them liked. The two agreed the black dress would better fit Raven.

"This is pointless, we're never going to find the right dress" Jinx lamented.

"Do not despair Jinx, we will find the right dress" Starfire assured her. "Why don't we come back to find the right dress later. What is the theme of the wedding?"

"We don't really have a theme for the wedding" Jinx said. "Seeing as we're superheroes, we just want to have a normal wedding."

Just then they heard a crash. They turned to see Flash struggling to put on his tuxedo.

"Babe, I don't see why you're worrying so much, we still have two weeks before the wedding" Flash said, still struggling to put on the tuxedo.

"Because two weeks isn't a lot of time, the day of our wedding will be the most important day of our life, and I want to make sure it goes off without a hitch" Jinx said, helping him with the tux.

"Jinx, come quick" Starfire squealed with delight as she found the perfect dress for Jinx.

The dress was purple and fit Jinx quite nicely. Jinx agreed on this dress and the trio headed to the church for a practice wedding ceremony.

"You two look absolutely adorable" Starfire smiled, seeing the two together.

"So what about you and Dick?" Flash asked.

"What about us?" Starfire replied.

"Are you two planning on you know, tying the knot anytime soon" asked Flash.

"I do not know." Starfire replied. "Right now, we are just trying to pick up where we left off. I do not wish to take things too fast"

"Oh come on, Princess; you two were made for each other" Flash said.

"I know but maybe Robin doesn't love me like he used to" Starfire said, voicing her doubts.

"Hey, the guy went insane and went against everything he stood for worrying about you, if that doesn't prove his love for you, I don't know what does" Jinx assured her.

"You're right; I'm just worried about him" Starfire said. "I just hope he's not getting into trouble right now."

Back with Renegade.

"No, officer; I was not going over the speed limit!" Richard yelled, having been pulled over by the cops.

"Sir, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you; you were going 83 in a 55 mph zone" the officer replied handing Richard a ticket. The officer then got back in his cruiser and drove off.

"Great, just great" Richard muttered.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers! It's the most joyous day of the year! This will most likely be the final update of 2013. As usual, I'm probably just going to move on to 2014, sweep this year under the rug and forget it ever happened. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not get one of things I wanted this year for Christmas and that was ownership of Teen Titans. So no, I do not own the Teen Titans. But maybe I will by this time next year!**

**See you next year.**


	6. One More Time For Old Time's Sake

Renegade, his business temporarily taken care of, accompanied Starfire when she visited the Titans the next week. Richard showed his softer side for the first time in years, drinking a couple sodas with Wally while the two took on Gar and Vic in video games. The four friends played the same way they had when they were teenagers. Currently they were playing Super Smash Bros.

"Wally and I am whooping your butts, just like old times; wouldn't you say Garfield?" Richard taunted. "What about you, Vic?"

"That's great kid, don't get cocky" Vic retorted.

"You guys play video games like a girl" Wally teased, getting a hex blast from Jinx in response causing his character to be blown off the stage. "Ah, Jinxie see what you made me do"

"That's not my fault; you just suck" Jinx replied, snatching the controller out of Wally's hand. In a matter of seconds Jinx managed to knock both Gar and Vic's characters off screen. "That's how you do it"

Meanwhile Starfire was doing Raven's hair. Normally Raven would've said no but Starfire doing her hair brought up nostalgic memories making it almost impossible for her to say no. After a few minutes, Starfire held up a mirror showing Raven her now braided hair.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked.

"It looks… great" Raven said, her stoic voice hiding her dishonesty.

In the middle of everything, the alarm went off.

Caught up in the moment, Richard yelled out "Titans, Go!"

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg all were prepared to jump into action.

"Hold on a minute, Dick; you're not the leader anymore!" Flash reminded him. "And you can't come out with us, you're a gang leader and wanted criminal"

"Hold on a minute, I want to see something" Richard said as he disappeared down the hall for a few minutes and returned wearing his old traffic light Robin costume.

"Glad you guys didn't throw away my old costume" Richard said.

"The classic Titan line up together again one more time for old time's sake" Beast Boy said.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered and the Titans jumped into action.

"Today's supervillain attack is brought to you by The H.I.V.E. Five!" Billy Numerous announced as the H.I.V.E. Five wreaked havoc at Town Square.

Mammoth was in the process of emptying an armored van when a hex blast from Jinx stopped him.

"Crap! The Titans, they arrived sooner than I expected" Gizmo said to himself.

"Pfft, these losers; if this isn't the biggest waste of my time" Robin murmered.

"Well lookie here, the power couple's back" Mammoth noted, cracking his knuckles.

"Look, let's go ahead and get this over with; Starfire and I have got a date tonight" Robin replied.

"The boy wonder's got a new haircut and the alien looks like she went through hell, no way they can fight us" See-More proclaimed arrogantly. "What do you think, Kyd Wykkyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

"Alright Titans, let's get this over with" Robin said. "Titans, go!"

Raven tussled with Kyd Wykkyd. Cyborg fought his arch nemesis Gizmo. Beast Boy handled See-More. Starfire and Robin fought Mammoth. And Flash and Jinx took on Billy Numerous.

Beast Boy charged at See-More in the form of a cheetah, dodging See-More's optic blasts. When he got close enough, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and punched See-More in the chest. See-More bounced back and fired several more eye beams. Beast Boy dodged them, transformed into a kangaroo and kicked him in the chest. See-More waited until Beast Boy got close and kicked the shapeshifter in between the legs. Beast Boy shrank back and took a breather. This allowed See More to hit him with an optic blast.

Raven's battle with Kyd Wykkyd had neither one of them managing to land an attack on the other. Kyd Wykkyd kept creating portals to evade Raven's attacks. Raven did the same. The fight was evenly side and was like watching a bull charge a matador, hoping to see the bullfighter get gored, only for the matador to move out of the way.

Cyborg handled the pint sized genius with ease, pounding him around. Gizmo used his mechanical backpack to pull out a magnet. The magnet yanked Cyborg into the air. Gizmo took advantage and swung Cyborg around like a ragdoll.

"Whoa, Hey! Cut it Out! Ow!" Cyborg screamed as he crashed into buildings.

Meanwhile, The Flash and Jinx were easily defeating Billy Numerous.

"Now hold on a second, this doesn't seem fair, why don't we even the odds" Billy said as he created a duplicate making it two on two. Both Billys then duplicated, making the fight four on two. The four Billys duplicated once again making it eight on two. "That's better, now it seems like a fair fight"

The eight Billys then pounced on the couple.

Robin and Starfire were having no trouble dealing with Mammoth. They still worked as effectively as they did before being seperated. Starfire flew high over the gargantuan powerhouse and assaulted him with Star bolts. Although the Star bolts barely phased Mammoth, it distracted him enough for Robin to strike him several times with his staff.

Mammoth staggered back a couple feet and turned around to receive a huge punch in the face from Starfire. The blow knocked him onto his back. Robin threw a smoke screen birdarang that allowed the power couple to attack the confused strongman from all angles undetected. Finally Mammoth lost his temper and slammed his fists into the ground, sending asphault flying into the face of Robin and Starfire.

Beast Boy was currently flying around in the form of a bird, avoiding See-More's eye blasts. He decided to hide in a dumpster. This did no good as See More used his X-Ray vision to find the changeling in no time. See-More closed in on the dumpster, prepared to blast it into smithereens. Beast Boy was counting on this however and transformed into the bull at the last minute, charging out of the dumpster. Beast Boy caught the H.I.V.E. villain with his horns and tossed him into the air. See-More landed hard on the pavement and was knocked out on impact.

"One down, four to go" Beast Boy gloated as he tied up See-More.

Raven was still playing cat and mouse with Kyd Wykkyd and was starting to get irritated. She made sure she didn't lose control, knowing how powerful she was. Instead she watched Kyd Wykkyd and waited to see where he would teleport next. When Kyd Wykkyd emerged from his portal, Raven pounced on him, not giving him another chance to disappear. Raven used her telekinesis to beat him with a variety of weapons. Finally after a few minutes, Kyd Wykkyd collapsed and stayed down. Raven wiped the sweat off her forehead before subduing him.

Cyborg was starting to get tired of being tossed around. Taking careful aim with his sonic cannon, Cyborg blasted the magnet to pieces.

"It's payback time" Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles as he chased after Gizmo. "I'll teach you to use a magnet on me"

Cyborg caught Gizmo by his collar and punched him in the face, sending the pint sized genius flying into a hotdog cart. Cyborg quickly tied him up and left him with his companions.

Starfire and Robin, despite Mammoth's brief offense, still maintained control. An explosive birdarang blew up in Mammoth's face. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew high speed at Mammoth. Starfire let go of Robin who transitioned into a flying kick. The kick landed right on Mammoth's jaw. The velocity of the kick knocked Mammoth out cold.

Despite having the numbers advantage, Billy and his duplicates were having no such luck against Flash and Jinx. The scarlet speedster ran circles around the Billys with Jinx on his shoulders shooting hex blasts. The Billys in an attempt to gain control, created more and more duplicates. Each duplicate was quickly taken down. Billy continued to make more duplicates until finally he exhausted himself. All the Billys combined into one. The original Billy staggered and swayed back and forth.

"You want to do the honors?" Flash asked his soon to be wife.

"Well, if you insist" Jinx replied before shooting a hex blast; one that knocked Billy flat on his back.

The H.I.V.E. Five were quickly rounded up and taken to jail.

"Woo hoo, we've still got it!" Beast Boy cheered, celebrating their victory.

"Yeah, five years later and we still work like a well oiled machine" Robin said.

Before the Titans could leave however, they were swarmed by the media. The media was attracted like a shark to blood at the news of Jump City's favorite romantic couple back and fighting together.

"Robin, Robin!" Yelled out a reporter quickly shoving a microphone in Robin and Starfire's face. "We understand Starfire disappeared five years ago, but where have you been for the past two years and why are you just now returning to Jump City?"

"I spent the last two years searching for Star." Robin explained. "And now that I've found her, I'm back; although I'm not staying for long. As soon as I take care of unfinished business, Starfire and I are moving."

The paparazzi continued to hound the pair, asking a series of questions before Robin finally became impatient and used a smoke screen to sneak away undetected.

Back at the tower, Robin was quick to change out of costume.

"Whew! You have no idea how good it feels to be out of that itchy suit" Richard gasped.

Richard couldn't take it easy just yet. He knew that Slade had seen that news broadcast somewhere out there. Slade would probably come after Starfire again. Richard would have to be extra vigilant if he wanted to keep her safe.


End file.
